Dreams of the Dark
by Queen Su
Summary: What were the nightmares on Dark Island like and what happened in them? Note: Higher rating for safety.
1. Edmund

**Not sure how well this story will be written. Let me know if you want me to continue! Thanks! : ) **

**Edmund**

The moment Lord Roop told us where we were, my worst nightmare flooded before my eyes.

I was shoved down on the cruel stone. The crowd pressed in around me. Their red eyes bore into my mind. Evil clung to the air, and wails howled in my ears. The dim light cast shadows about the black stone.

I looked up and that's when I saw a sight that made my stomach knot: Peter lying on the Stone Table. The White Witch was standing over him a knife dangling from her pale hands. Susan and Lucy were nowhere in sight.

Guilt poured over me. A word rang in my mind. _Traitor! Traitor! Traitor! _I felt sick and dizzy. I looked back towards Peter. His side was soaked in blood; he turned and looked straight at me. His eye's reflected helplessness and sheer terror. _What have I done? _I closed my eyes as the Witch raised her knife. When I reopened my eyes; Peter had disappeared.

Ginarrbrik dragged me up to Stone Table. He was no longer a dwarf, but a huge giant with flashing red eyes. I started trembling as several hags tied me down. I turned pale, my heart beat wildly, and my breath came in quick short rasps as the Witch glided back up the steps.

She towered over me; her black feathered dress glittering in the torchlight. She bent down with a sneer on her lips and an evil glint in her eye.

"Edmund! You fool! The Lion abandoned _you_… _you _betrayed your siblings. They are now dead. There is _no_ _one _to save you. _No one._" She said, like venom from a snake. Her words echoed in my ears.

I started shaking as she drew her dagger, and sweat dripped off my face. The steel shined maliciously, and my brother's blood dripped from the end of the blade. The Witch gave a great cry and the knife plunged towards me. I clenched my eyes tightly and gritted my teeth.

Suddenly, there was a great roar, my nightmare vanished. I reopened my eyes, and found myself on the deck of the Dawn Treader, Aslan was before me.

"Be at peace." The Great King said as he breathed upon me.

My fears faded, and I was in total peace. Aslan disappeared and I heard the sailors give a shout. That's when I saw the light ahead, and I knew that the dark night was over.


	2. Caspian

**Thanks for the reviews! This is Caspian's nightmare on Dark Island. (I did follow the book about what he said about his nighmare!) This chapter is a oneshot!! : )**

**Caspian**

After Lord Roop told us what happens on Dark Island my worst dream flashed before my eyes. Only more vivid than ever before.

I was alone in a rich, green, deep glade. Dew drops danced in the tall grass. The sun sparkled above the treetops, and a cool wind whipped though the branches.

I looked up and saw a huge, tawny dragon. He had crimson scales, and his eyes gleamed yellow. He swept down in a wide circle, and landed lightly before me. Ignoring me, he started igniting the forest. Flames leaped through the trees, charring the bark.

The grass caught a spark and lighted like matches. The wind blew the smoke towards me. My eyes watered, and stung as the ashes flew into my face.

The branches of the once proud, strong, trees; crumbled to dust. The raging fire crept closer to where I was standing.

When the dragon was finished with setting the wood afire; he turned to me. His evil eyes glittered with hate. He stared intently on me.

My legs were already quaking with anxiety. Suddenly, they sprang to life. I dashed into the blackened forest, and heard the dragon give a great snarl. I glanced behind me and saw that he had taken flight once more. _He's following me! _My feet pounded the hard earth as I desperately ran for my life.

I soon came to a beach that had a sail boat anchored down to the soft sand. I vaulted into the boat and untied the weight, flinging the rope onto the shore. The waves had already caught me and I started drifting out to sea.

I looked behind me and saw towering storm clouds. The sun had turned blood red and it's rays tried to peak out from behind the thick clouds. Lighting flashed as thoughts rushed though my head. _Miraz! Narnia! It's all happening again, and this time it's worse! _I groaned. _I am unarmed! _

My shoulders ached from rowing through the angry waves. Seawater splashed over the side of my small boat. A giant shadow settled over me. I quickly looked up and saw the wicked dragon slowly descending upon me.

"It's…it's going to settle on the mast!" I cried in horror.

My face went pale, and my hair was plastered to my neck. I threw myself down onto the splintery bottom of the boat. I spluttered as saltwater gushed into my mouth.

I felt the dragon's fiery breath on my back. I heard a croaking laugh come from his throat, and I felt ice cold claws dig into my back.

I shook violently. _I am caught! No one is here to rescue me! This is the end! _I panicked.

Suddenly, a brilliant flash of gold split the sky, and a deep, gentle, warm voice commanded, "Don't be afraid. Rise up King, and have courage! The evil has ended."

Aslan's appearance came to my mind. I had a sense of relief, and I felt the pressure of the dragon's claws disappear.

I sighed heavily as I found myself leaning against the rough railing of the Dawn Treader. Ahead I saw a golden light. _The tunnel of darkness is ending. _


	3. Lord Rhoop

**Dreams of the Dark**

**Chapter 3.**

**Lord Rhoop**

"Lord Rhoop, are you sure you want to stay here on this deserted beach with nothing but a grove of trees to shelter yourself?" my comrade Lord Revilian asked.

"That I am. I am tired of sailing this seems a good of place as any to stay and await for your return, of course after you sail to the very end of the Sea. Anyway, I heard this is the land were dreams come true! I will be happy enough." I replied firmly.

"Very well we will leave you here to wait our return. Provided that we leave you provisions enough for a year." Lord Argoz stated.

Soon they had stocked me with enough stores to last me a time and then they were off to the unknown lands.

The sun made the sand on the beach as hot as embers on a dying fire. A cool breeze blew calmly and the waves crashed steadily on the beach. It was a peaceful island with a small forest of strangely beautiful trees. Many of them had extraordinary blossoms blooming upon them and several of them had tiny bright orange and yellow fruits on them. A sweet citrus smell floated from them.

I decided to explore the diminutive tropical forest to see what I could discover. I strode into the fertile forest with a sense of adventure on my mind and whistled a merry tune.

I found quaint wildflowers that had a myriad of colors and leafy green plants with bulging dark brown nuts peeking out beneath them. I even cracked one and nibbled at a white and surprisingly creamy core. It was as soft as a cake and as sweet as a berry pie.

Next I twisted one of the small orange fruits off a nearby tree and peeled the tough rind of the outside. I popped the whole fruit into my mouth. My face screwed up and my cheeks puckered. I spit the fruit out onto the ground and took a gulp from my water flask.

_How could a fruit as small as that be sour? _I wondered.

Later I discovered a large oblong fruit on a white leafed bush and plucked it. The fruit was purple and had a white stem with white leaves. It gave off a pleasant dreamy smell. I sliced a bite size off with my dagger and cautiously took a bite, remembering my previous experience. It was bursting with flavor and juice dripped down my chin. The pulp in the inside of the fruit was a pale blue and the seeds were of a navy blue.

I collected the brown nuts and the purple fruit and headed back to the beach. I then realized that I had not seen and animal or hear the sound of a bird. There had been no insects crawling on the deep green moss or in the rich black soil.

_You would think that a delightful place like this would have plenty of bird and creatures. I wonder how the plants and trees grow; there are not any insects to pollen them. _I thought. Then a thought dawned upon me. _Is this a cursed island? It is too quiet. Why does nothing dwell here? _

I glanced up at the sun. It was still mid afternoon, but it seemed darker. Then I noticed a mist beginning to surround the island. It wasn't a heavy wet fog, but mysterious and sinister; a silent and evil mist. The feeling of dread began to creep over my thoughts as it grew darker and darker. I noiselessly drew my sword and held my breath.

_Will something come out of the murk? What type of enchantment is this? Maybe this is why nothing lives upon this island. What is going to happen? _I stood there; all my senses on alert. I separated my feet shoulder length apart and held my sword in ready position.

--

When the vapor grew as black as night and I couldn't see the ocean or the forest something started happening. I lowered my guard slowly as I saw my son sleeping in a castle bedchamber. _What is this foul trick? _I asked myself as I watched.

Servants were bustling about the young master who was pale and feverish. A stunning young lady sat near the bedside table and stroked the dirty blond haired boy's hand. The woman had long wavy light brown hair. She was petite and had light brown eyes.

She spotted me and quickly walked over to me; her blue gown trailing behind her. Relief flooded into her face and she embraced me.

"I'm so glad your back from the hunting party, Thomas." Tears glistened in her eyes as I held her waist lightly.

"How is Edmund doing, my dear?" I asked as I peeked over at my dying son.

"He is only getting worse. The physician said he may not live through the night." She whispered as fresh tears ran down her rosy cheeks.

"Miraz. I hate him! He has taken the life of the King and now the life of my only son!" I raised my voice.

"Shh. No one must hear you speak such things." She pressed a finger to my lips.

"When will Aslan come? When will this evil end?" I murmured angrily.

A dying fire crackled in the marble fireplace and candles were lit about the bed. Servants spoke in hushed worried voices as they scurried about to get more water, blankets, or medicine for Edmund.

"What is wrong? Something happened on the hunting trip." My beloved, Lillian, spoke.

"Lord Remar was "accidentally" killed by a spear from one of Miraz' men. Now only seven of the loyal lords are left." I bowed my head and wept. _When will this end? My son has been poisoned and my wife's heart is breaking. Miraz only grows in his power and Prince Caspian is helpless to stop him. _

"My Lord and Lady…your son!" One of the servants cried.

We both rushed over to his bed only to find him taking his last breath. He went limp and Lillian gave a great wail. I held her trembling body as she sobbed. _Why did it come to this? _

Suddenly, I was standing beside two fresh dug graves on top of a hill. The gloomy clouds poured out its sorrow upon the tall lush grass. Noise from the castle faintly whispered into my ears and sheep bleated in the distance. I kneeled in on the wet earth and wept.

First Edmund my son that had been named after King Edmund the Just; one of the two ancient kings that reigned at Cair Paravel; then my dear Lillian who had stolen my heart many years ago. She had believed in the old stories as firmly as I had. She had died from heartache.

--

Suddenly, I was kneeling on sand with the dark haze around me. _It was all a dream. Nightmares come true here! Why did I stay? How do I get off of this island? _I panicked and turned as white as a sheet.

Nightmare after nightmare came back to me fast and thick with more reality and power than ever before. I became overwhelmed and anxious thoughts filled me every moment. The dreams were eating away at my courage and even sanity.

Finally, I decided to try to swim off the island in the attempt to escape, even if I drowned in the process. I ran toward the direction of the ocean and soon was swimming for my life in the waves. I swam for what seemed like an eternity and still the black fog was never ending. All the while dreams of drowning and of unknown terrors filled my mind.

Then I saw a light in the distance. _At last! The sun! Maybe it's just another dream. _My hope faded. My heart jumped when I saw a ship and cried out.

Then a strong voice called from the deck of the ship, "Who calls? If you are a foe we do not fear you, and if you are a friend your enemies shall be taught the fear of us." 

"Mercy! Mercy!" I cried with a vain hope, "Even if you are only one more dream, have mercy. Take me on board. Take me, even if you strike me dead. But in the mane of all mercies do not fade away and leave me in this horrible land!"

"Where are you? Come aboard and welcome!" Another strong and warm voice answered.

I wailed in agony again. I heard shouting voices and the ship sailed towards me. They lowered a scratchy rope and hauled me aboard.

"Fly! Fly! About with your ship and fly! Row, row, row for your lives away from this accursed shore!" I panicked.

"Compose yourself, and tell us what the danger is. We are not used to flying." A small mouse about two feet high commanded in a royal manner.

My legs shook and I stood there shocked and terrified. _A mouse talking! I swear this is another nightmare! They are going to cut out my throat! _I finally found words after trying several times.

"Nevertheless you will fly from here," I gasped in anguish, "This is the Island where Dreams come true."

"That's the island 'I've been looking for this long time! I reckon I'd find I was married to Nancy if we landed here." Someone cheered. They didn't understand.

"And I'd find Tom alive again," another put in.

"Fools!" I raged at them stomping my foot impatiently. "That is the sort of talk that brought me here, and I'd better have been drowned or never born. Do you hear what I say? This is where dreams–dreams, do you understand–come to life, come real! Not daydreams: dreams!"

There was a moment of astonishment and horror. Then everyone flew into action and speedily turned the ship around. I collapsed on the deck exhausted and reassured that this wasn't another dream, but a something whispered in my ear._ You shall never leave. _

Then I cried. "We shall never get out, never get out. He's steering us wrong. We're going round and round in circles. We shall never get out."

In loss of hope I wailed and sat up. Covering my head with my hands and began laughing in a horrible insane way. _I knew I would never get away from this wrenched island! _

That's when I heard a man shout, "Never get out! That's it. Of course. We shall never get out. What a fool I was to have thought they would let me go as easily as that. No, no, we shall never get out."

Chaos erupted throughout the vessel. Men howled as their nightmares came to them. The darkness pressed in around us. A forever in a torment of nightmares.

I heard a confident yell, but I couldn't tell what they were shouting about. I was plunged into another dream, another torture, another despondency.

--

A brilliant light flashed before my eyes. It was a warm and white light. I shielded my eyes and fell to my knees. A massive shadow moved stealthily and stood before me.

_What kind of dream is this? What is that sweet smell? _I puzzled. I couldn't look up because the light was so intense.

"Forget your fears and have hope. Be at peace and be filled with joy." A majestic voice breathed upon me.

The light lessened and I stared up at an unexplainable lion. He was golden and had deep eyes filled with love. My heart suddenly lost half of its apprehension. A warm and peaceful feeling tingled throughout my body.

"Aslan." I whispered, barely having courage to speak His name.

A great a mighty laugh came from Him and He said to me, "You have been loyal to me even in the darkest of times. Go and sleep without any dreams or memory of your past. Live well and have hope always."

The Great Lion disappeared and as I sat on the splintery deck of the ship I actually laughed for the first time since my childhood. Before Miraz before Dark Island before I had known evil. My anxiety, hate, fear, pain, and memory of the nightmares slowly melted away from my soul. My heart was filled with courage and hope.

I lifted my head and suddenly realized that we had left Dark Island behind the sun shone brightly upon the clear water and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. I started crying and laughing again at the same time.


	4. Eustace

**This isn't the best nightmare, but I really couldn't think of anything else. I hope you enjoy it! : ) Thanks! **

**Eustace **

The whole boat crew flew into chaos and panic, trying to turn the ship around and head out of this dark mist. We sailed for what seemed like hours.

_Will we ever get out of this mess? _I asked myself.

That's when I heard it: a sharp snipping noise.

_Oh it's only the childish dream of giant scissors chasing me. It can handle this one._ I sighed with relief.

The scraping noise intensified and suddenly I remembered a dream I had for gotten long ago. Why I had forgotten it was only by the grace of Aslan. For this was a nightmare that had overwhelmed me so much that I could not sleep comfortably for over a month.

I had never been too fond of British History. I hated learning about cruel kings and bloody battles. Those stories had always made me sick to my stomach, and the thought of blood made me want to throw up.

Everyone had said that I was a coward and that I had failed at being a man. That hurt me so deeply that I felt like I had to bully people so they would be afraid of me and not the other way around.

I started sweating and I started to feel lightheaded as my imagination plunged into the horrid dream.

I was in a wide open field with some large hills. The grass was brown and crackled under your feet. The sky was overcast.

I looked down and dreaded what I saw. _Great Scot! I'm wearing armor! _Glancing behind me I saw a huge army of knights stretched out beyond my sight.

I was in the front line.

The scraping noise was from our enemy that was two bow shots away, they were jeering and yelling like mad men, and clashing their weapons together. I looked about for our captain. None was to be found.

All at once the front line (including me) drew their swords. The heavy sword felt out of place and awkward in my hand and I could barely lift the shield. Sweat drenched my body behind the thick plated armor.

I tried to calm myself by taking a deep breath. It didn't help I gave into panic.

Suddenly, someone screamed "Charge!" and we were off. Running has fast as we could towards our doom. As we sprinted closer to the enemy I saw that these were no ordinary men. They were all at least six feet tall and had broad weapons. Their armor was pitch black; you could tell by the way they stood that their hearts were proud, evil, and poisoned.

My heart caught in my throat as we plunged into the soldiers. A black sword swung towards my head. I held up my shield and it came crashing down upon me, nearly making my feet give way.

I blindly jabbed my sword forward and felt it go deeply into flesh and bone. I cringed and felt even fainter as I saw my opponent's blood pouring out on to the ground.

I wasn't on guard and the next thing I knew was that another dark blade was slicing a deep gash on my forearm.

I screamed in pain, dropping my defenses and fell down onto the cold, hard earth. I gripped my shoulder and looked up. A sinister knight stood over me, his sword poised to kill. He sneered and gloated over me for a moment.

That's when I heard a deafening snarl. A great lion bounded into view in front of my dimming eyes. The pain instantly left my shoulder and all traces of my nightmare, departed.

Aslan stood before me. I had only met him once, when he had turned me back into human form, but He was more wonderful than I had remembered; even though that had only been a few days ago.

He gazed deep into my eyes and purred. I knelt at His feet and bowed my head.

A great rumbling voice came from His mouth, "My son." He said slowly and lovingly, "Be weak no more. I will always be with you, to guide you, and to protect you. Forget your dream."

Then I felt a sweet and heavenly breath upon me. Suddenly, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't recall the nightmare that I had just participated in. Nor could I remember those nasty, cruel remarks that had cut deep into my heart from the people at school.

My heart felt brave and strong. I had courage that I had never had before.

I looked back up and to my disappointment; Aslan was gone. I was alone on the deck of the Dawn Treader sailing in a bright morning light.


	5. Rynelf

**Here is the fifth chapter! :) There will be more to come soon! Enjoy! :)**

**Rynelf**

I was horrified when Rhoop told us about the island.

To my left I heard Eustace ask, "Do you hear a noise like…like a huge pair of scissors opening and shutting…over there?"

"Hush!" I cried, "I can hear _them _crawling up the sides of the ship!"

Just as I finished speaking Eustace vanished and I saw pirate pop his head over the side of the starboard bow.

He was giving me an awful grin as his comrades started to join him. They were carrying those ghastly, curved Calormen blades and when they smiled you could see their black, rotting teeth. One pirate had a whole set of gold teeth that glinted coldly in the eerie, lantern light. Bones hung from their coarsely made belts and their outfits were of pure black. They carried torches and their blades were stained with dry, crusty blood.

The sky was an uncanny blackness and all was silent.

I clutched my feeble sword as they stalked towards me. With a great yell they lit the ship's deck on fire. Rapidly five blades swung at me at once. I barely managed to defend myself. But this wasn't the worst of my fears.

I was alone, pinned against the side of the ship's main cabin. The fire came hungrily at me from two sides; the pirates approached me from the other. Their swords flashed like dark, evil snakes as I defended myself.

That's when it happened. Green lightning started to streak across the black, inky sky. The waves started tossing the boat like a toy ship and the heavens turned purple. Abruptly, the pirates withdrew from fighting me, they moved back like an opening gate.

Then up came my worst horror…the Great Pirate. He had a skull for a mask and his dreadlocks came out of the top of his mask and rippled down to his broad shoulders. When he smiled he showed the malice in his heart. A single golden tooth appeared when he smirked and showed the rest of toothless, pink, and bleeding gums. He had a sharp, long sword that was as black as night. He wore a large necklace that was made up of a bunch of tiny skulls and different animal claws. He laughed a great screeching laugh as he strode towards me. Everything started to dim as a dark mist rolled around us both.

My most terrible nightmare had been confirmed.

Suddenly, his blade came crashing down upon mine. With each sickly, green spark of lightning my fear grew more intense. The Great Pirate's sword came in swift motion. Suddenly, I felt his poisonous sword tear the skin on my upper arm.

My vision started to become fuzzy and I started to feel dizzy. The blood quickly drained from my body and made a crimson pool around my feet. I still managed to block or dodge his heavy blows, but I my strength was failing.

Suddenly, my feet skidded on the slick deck; I fell and landed in my own blood. My sword clattered out of my hand, flew over the railing, and disappeared into the swirling ocean. I felt weightless as I flew passed the guardrail of the ship. I reached out and narrowly caught the splintery railing, before falling to my death. The Great Pirate towered over me and sneered. Sweat dripped down my face and splinters dug into my hand as I tried desperately to hold on.

_I'm not going to make it._ My brain panicked. I gritted my teeth and narrowed my eyes. Then I mustered up just enough strength and jumped right into the Great Pirate's face and landed on the burning deck. Infuriated, the Great Pirate leapt up and slashed his sword at me. I rolled out of the way of the savage blows and smacked right into the ship's cabin as he came for the kill.

Suddenly, without warning, a great, white flash of light spilt the sky and there was a defending roar. A great lion landed on the solid deck. The pirates became utterly afraid and jumped into the boiling ocean. The lion blew out the fires and turned towards me.

My knees were shaking and even more sweat poured down my face as I stood before him.

"Be at peace, my son. Let these fears trouble you no more." He said in a mighty voice.

The pain in my arm was gone. I looked down and saw that my wound had been healed.

I turned back towards the lion and said, "Aslan?"

But the lion was gone and only Eustace stood beside me, leaning against the rail. I breathed a sigh of relief. The nightmare was over.


	6. Drinian

**Sadly, I have only one more chapter to write: Lucy's. I hope like this chapter! Thanks for reading! **

**Drinian**

The nightmare struck me like lightning. It had hunted me since I was a child.

I was sitting on a hard wooden bench and was next to a muscular man. I was in a ship's hold; it was dark, stuffy, and damp. My hands were chained to the bench and my feet were chained to the wooden floor. I wrinkled my nose as I smelled sweat mixed with a musty smell.

Suddenly, I heard the crack of a whip and felt a lash of fire upon my broad back.

"Get back to work you lazy, filthy dog!" I heard a gruff voice say as I felt another streak of fire on my shoulders.

I realized that I was holding an ore in my hand and started paddling; keeping in time with the other rowers. It was very heavy and with every stroke my muscles ached and burned.

"This isn't the spa!" The overseer barked to another man. "This is the galleys!" Then I heard another snap of the whip.

Sweat started pouring down my face and my breathing came in great heaves.

"Faster!" The man ordered.

We started moving faster and I heard something bang. I looked over and saw the man that had been sitting across the aisle from me had passed out and fallen to the floor.

Several men came to him, unlocked his shackles, dragged him up above deck, and a minute later we heard a faint splash. He had been thrown overboard. Another man rapidly took his place and began rowing.

Just then a brown haired boy ran down the latter and shouted, "The hurricane is upon us!"

I couldn't see the sky, but I could feel the waves becoming rougher. I heard thunder rumbling in the distance and waves white capping outside of the vessel.

The ship master started bellowing out different commands and I felt the ship start tossing around in the boiling ocean.

Suddenly, a something large hit the boat and there was a sharp explosion. The wooden planks next to me shattered and sea water started pouring in. The waves snatched the ore from my hand.

The overseer ran to the upper deck and disappeared. He had abandoned us. The men around me started panicking, scratching and straining against their chains to try to break free. Many screamed for help and hurt themselves trying to escape.

Another wall of water crashed through the gaping hole. I sputtered and choked as seawater entered my mouth.

Then I saw a golden face in front of me. Everything around me vanished and I stood in front of a huge lion on the deck of the Dawn Treader.

"Forget your past, my son." The lion spoke and it was like a voice from heaven.

Then he breathed upon me and was gone.

I was sitting against the railing and the sun was making me squint. The darkness was gone.


	7. Lucy

**Well this is the last chapter of Dreams of the Dark. I hope you like it! This chapter was very moving to me as I wrote it because it's not only in a dream…it is reality. It makes me sad that this actually does happen. I hope this chapter touches you and reminds you that we all have a decision to make on how we live and who we follow. You never know when your last day will be. Please consider these things as you read and keep them in your heart and mind. Long live Aslan! **

**Lucy**

I clenched my eyes shut, trying to block out the nightmare that struck me.

I found myself sitting in a cozy, little parlor. Snowflakes were falling outside and the glow of the Christmas tree set the setting for a perfect low tea. A china teapot rested in the center and there were dainty teacups set out before me. There were golden silverware and snowman napkins. Small glass candlesticks held off-white candles and some evergreen and holly had been placed around the holders.

Across from me sat my older sister, Susan. She was wearing a red, v-neck sweater and bright red lipstick. Her make-up was caked on her face and a cloud of strong perfume around her made me choke. Her hair was styled in the latest fashion and she wore black high heels with a black skirt.

"So how have you been Lucy?" she asked taking a sip of her peppermint tea.

"Fine." I smiled. "Just starting to get ready for Christmas."

"Ah yes! I have a million things to do, people to shop for, gifts to wrap, cookies to bake, and a huge party I'm throwing to prepare for!" She exclaimed.

"I just love sitting down by the fire or tree and thinking about the reason for Christmas." I sighed.

"What on earth do you mean?" Susan furrowed her brow.

"I mean thinking about how God sent his _only _son. And how he came into the world, humbled himself, and then _died _for _our_ sins." I said, tears glistening on my cheeks as I thought about how Aslan had been killed on the Stone Table.

"Oh yes. I forgot you believed in all that rubbish." Susan rolled her eyes. "I don't know what you see in a childish story like that."

"Childish?" I raised my eyebrows, trying not to raise my voice. "How can you say it is childish?"

"Well it's a great _story_ and all, but why would God send his only son to die for us?" Susan shrugged. "I don't understand it."

"Aslan died for Edmund." I answered quietly, trying to help her understand.

"Aslan?" She spit the word out harshly. "Oh yes. It was that childish game we used to play. What was that country called? N-narnia. I remember now." She recalled. "Lucy that was just a game. It was fun while it lasted, but we have to move on now. Those days are behind us."

"Game?" My voice cracked. "It wasn't just a game…it…it was and is still real."

"Real?" Susan laughed. "What an imagination you have."

"Imagination?" I asked. "Don't you remember being Queen?"

"I was nothing of the sort!" she denied. "This is foolishness." She snapped again, leaving the room.

Suddenly, my dream changed.

I was in darkness so black that night looked like daylight compared to it. Then a dark red light appeared. The light showed that I was on a black, sand beach and in the distance were jagged, black mountains. A red fire spewed from crevices in the mountains and I could hear distant explosions. In front of me was a huge lake it was had a black surface and dark red fire burned on top of the dark water. Behind me was a dark canyon and a rough path ran up it. The sky was black and there was no sun.

The heat was stifling and dried out my eyes. My skin burned as if I had blistered sunburn. My hair was singed on the ends and my mouth was dry.

I heard a noise as if someone was walking towards me out of the canyon. I quickly rushed over to a lava rock that was near me and crouched behind it. As soon as my hands touched the rock I pulled them back. I looked down at my hands and there were white blisters starting to form.

Just then I felt a presents. Someone was near me. A dark, creepy, evil feeling came over me and I shuttered. I peeked around the rock and saw two dark men. A black mist surrounded them and their clothes were black and hang loosely around them. The smell of death came to my nose as a hot wind blew their body odor towards me. I caught a glimpse of one of their faces and it made me gasp.

Their skin was an ash color and their face looked sunken. They had yellow and black teeth and they had dark dreadlocks. They were laughing about something. Their laugh made shivers go up my spine and made me sick.

Then I realized that they were dragging something…someone. The person was screaming and wore heavy chains around her neck.

That's when I recognized my sister…Susan. Her face was pale and she was fighting her guards.

"Let me go!" She cried desperately. "This wasn't supposed to happen!"

"You heard the angel in heaven. He said your name wasn't in the Book of Life so this is where you'll stay." One of the dark people hissed.

"No!" she shouted, hitting him with her fists.

I glanced back to the lake and was horrified. There were people floating in the lake. Not burning…floating. They were pale and their mouths were open.

"Time to join the others, missy." The other grinned evilly.

Then they threw her into the lake.

She screamed, but her scream was cut short as she hit the oily water. Her face reflected agony and tremendous pain as she tried to swim back to shore, but the flaming waves pushed her back and she floated further out into the lake.

"No!" I yelled. "Aslan! Oh Aslan, if ever you loved us at all, send us help now!"

I felt a warmth serge through my heart and then I saw a light. Not an evil red light, but a pure, white light shining in the distance.

I heard the fluttering of wings and saw a white albatross with wide wings and soft feathers.

Then the bird spoke, "Courage, dear heart. Courage."

My fears melted from my heart and I found myself leaning against the rail of the Dawn Treader.

Edmund was at my side and asked. "Are you alright Lucy?"

"Thank you, Aslan." I whispered. "Thank you."

**-END **


End file.
